Abrazo
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Porque Kisa Shouta piensa que la mejor forma de confortar y hacer sentir mejor a su Kou es con un abrazo... "—Te amo.—" "—Te amo, Shouta.—" ¡Viñeta! ¡YxK! [A partir de la imagen]


**Abrazo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, es completamente de Nakamura Shungiku.

 **Advertencia:** Posible falta de lógica e incoherencias a comparación del manga o anime, tal vez.

* * *

El pequeño azabache con rostro infantil entró en su departamento, dejando su abrigo en el perchero al lado de la puerta junto con su bolsa mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los dejaba en el genkan. Kisa suspiró, estaba tan casado que lo único que deseaba era ir a su habitación y de paso arrastrar a su novio con él, y dormir unas cuantas horas entre los brazos del universitario castaño.

 _¿La razón? Dormir abrazado por Kou lo reconfortaba, hacia que se sintiera mucho mejor._

—¡Ya llegue!—dijo a buscar en el bolsillo de su abrigo su celular.

Silencio.

—¿Yukina?—llamó extrañado de no escuchar el acostumbrado "Bienvenido".

Con el celular en la mano se puso a revisar sus mensajes, tal vez el chico de ojos miel le había enviado un correo para avisarle que se iría para su casa y él no se había percatado. El dueño de las orbes castañas suspiró, últimamente su novio estaba estresado más que nunca a causa de que estaba en finales y aparentemente lo que debía entregar para pasar no le estaba saliendo, y siendo sincero, no le gustaba ver preocupado a su príncipe.

 _Le gustaría poder ayudar a su talentoso chico de alguna forma._

Una vez en la sala de estar, bufando con ojos cerrador y el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, el blanquecino se sorprendió al encontrar a Yukina arrodillado en medio de la sala, frente al caballete donde descansaba un lienzo que se encuentra blanco y vacio, con todo lo necesario para pintar a su lado, y con sus manos escondiendo su rostro, tenso. El editor desvía la mirada, la preocupación esta pintada en sus ojos, sin lugar a dudas no le gusta ver a sí a la persona que ama pero, ¿Él que puede hacer? Hasta él mismo sabe que en su relación es el menos expresivo, siempre es Kou quien expresa lo que siente, tal vez de forma impulsiva pero lo hace, también quien lo insta a hablar sobre alguna cosa es el castaño porque por si mismo son pocas las veces que toma la iniciativa.

Nuevamente mira a su pareja y aprieta los puños, suspira, y a paso decidido se acerca al menor.

 _—Al diablo.—_ piensa el azabache, fastidiado.

Tal vez de los dos no sea el más expresivo, pero cuando es necesario a su manera le expresa lo que siente al ambarino.

—Kou.—dice suavemente al estar arrodillado al lado del universitario.

Yukina se sobresalta e inmediatamente fija sus ojos miel sobre la persona que dijo su nombre, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al mayor a su lado mirándole preocupado.

—¿Shouta?—dice algo atontado.

¿En qué momento el mayor llegó? No lo sabe, luego piensa un poco en lo que vio en los ojos castaños de su pequeño amante y algo dentro suyo se contrae. Ha preocupado a la persona que ama, cuando quería hacer lo contrario.

Kisa torció un poco los labios y sin decir nada se abalanzó sobre su alto novio, abrazándole por el cuello. Sí tal vez no diga a cada rato "Te quiero" o cosas a así pero no es porque no lo sienta sino porque le cuesta expresarse con palabras por eso cuando quiere expresarse o cuando sabe que su amado castaño lo necesita se expresa con acciones, tal vez pequeñas e insignificantes pero con las que trataba de decirle a Kou lo que sentía como ahora, con ese abrazo que le estaba dando.

 _Porque Kisa Shouta piensa que la mejor forma de confortar y hacer sentir mejor a su Kou es con un abrazo..._

Al mismo tiempo el chico universitario pestañeó, sorprendido antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro que tanto ama el más bajo y correspondiera el abrazo de su amado Shouta, y con brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Kou.—dijo el editor de forma amortiguada al tener la cara escondida contra el pecho ajeno.

—¿Uhm?

—Vamos a comer.—dijo al levantar el rostro y mirarse fijamente con el príncipe encantador.—Compre algo en la tienda de convivencia de la esquina. Luego sigue con eso.—sugirió con leve sonrojo, le hubiese gustado más decir "Luego vamos a dormir y sigue con eso mañana" pero conociendo a Yukina.

El castaño pintor sólo asintió, sonriente. Un pensamiento paso una pregunta por la cabeza.

—Después irás a dormir, ¿Verdad?—le cuestionó, estando aun abrazados.

Sonrojándose, el mayor negó.—Me quedaré contigo, ¿No te molesta?—afirmó al mirar con duda al más alto.

Yukina lo miró confundido.—Si...Si te molesta iré a dormir y...—comenzó a balbucear.

—No.—corto de inmediato el otro.—No me molesta pero, ¿No estas cansado?—añadió.

Kisa desvío la mirada y negó levemente. Ambos sabían que mentía, el otro no dijo nada.

—Kou.—llamó el azabache.

—¿Sí?—dijo el nombrado.

El mayor hizo un poco más fuerte el abrazo y volvió a esconder su rostro.

—Te amo.—dijo bajito, completamente rojo.

El príncipe perfecto quedo atónito por unos momentos, para luego volver a sonreír, estaba contento, normalmente su amante no le decía con palabras lo que sentía siempre lo hacia con acciones aunque el universitario sabía que al dueño de las orbes castañas le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

 _Por eso lo quería y cada día se enamoraba más de Kisa-san, porque él se esforzaba por demostrarle su amor._

—Te amo, Shouta.—aseguró Yukina sonriente.

 _Y por eso le gustaba darle y recibir abrazos del mayor. Porque eran cálidos, reconfortantes y lo hacían sentir mejor, a ambos._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yo aquí otra vez con algo de S.H y de la pareja Erótica *~* ¡Los amo!**

 **Bien sobre eso de allá arriba no tengo nada más que decir que fue una cachetada mental a partir de la imagen de portada (que obvio no me pertenece) y pues eso salió...¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Perdonen los errores que pude haber cometido! El corrector del celular me hace las cosas difíciles, y sí, ahora ando publicando desde el celular xD**

 **Bueno ya saben comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
